


Sex Sex Revolution

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Arcade Setting, Cowgirl, Cyberpunk, Doggy Style, Double Orgasms, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Full Sex Combos, Future, Gamer girl, Missionary, Perfectly Timed Kissing, Reverse Cowgirl, Rivals, Tsunderes, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: It's the cyberpunk future in a city that never sleeps. The listener is just trying to get a new high score at one of the better arcade towers when a high-ranking gamer girl approaches him. She's known for not giving anyone the time of day, but she still needs a favor. A brand new game just came out called Sex Sex Revolution. It's kind of like that retro game Dance Dance Revolution except with sex position combos. The girl really wants the new high score, but it takes two people to play. So, she recruits the listener for some perfectly timed (and supposedly strictly platonic) fucking.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 5





	Sex Sex Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This content is intended as a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a fill of it anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Setting Notes: Set in an arcade tower in future cyberpunk Japan
> 
> Character Notes: The character is haughty and competitive but ultimately is impressed by the listener

Hey, new high score. Not bad. 

I mean, not great but not bad. 

What? It's not like I'm not allowed to talk to you. Last time I checked, we were rivals. Not those lameo robot mimes. 

Oh, don't do the thing where you pretend like you've never heard of me. There's a reason my I.D badge flashes on that jumbotron every day. I'm the best gamer girl in this arcade tower. In fact, I'm willing to bet in all the arcade towers. After all, I do have the tournament cred to prove it.

(haughty laugh) That's fourteen major tournament wins in the past two weeks in case you forgot. 

But I bet you didn't, because my ass looks too good in this skirt. And, if you play your tokens right, you might get an even better look at it. 

Oh, whatever. Stop trying to cover your face with your hands. That old trick won't work. I can tell how much you want me. And I'm actually willing to give you a little something...for a price. 

(annoyed) No, I don't mean like that. My sponsorship deals more than cover my rent and definitely exhaust my ability to pretend to like something stupid. So, I'm not exactly angling for whatever your sad excuse for a salary is. I just need your help with a little game. 

To be clear, it's not that I can't handle it. And it's definitely not that you're better than me. It's just that it requires two people and you're the closest thing to a competent human being that I've found all day.

(mutter) Not that the bar was high. 

But you have managed ten tournament wins which again, isn't great, but it's not bad. 

Look, I want another high score for my collection and, at this point, I don't really care about who I have to work with to get it. So, make the smart move and stop imagining me naked for a second. 

(laughing) Like I said, I can give you something better than your imagination. Just fucking agree to be my player 2 for ten minutes. 

Oh, no. I'm definitely player 1. That's not up for discussion. I'm higher ranked than you and this whole thing was my idea. Besides, this game is gonna be fun for you either way. 

Oh, for fucks sake. Have you really not figured out which one I want to play yet? Come on, it's so obvious. 

Wow, you really are dense. No, it's not zombie road racers. I could just play both controllers for that. It's how I got the high score last time. And it's how I get the high score on literally every game here. Except on this new one. It's impossible. 

Yeah, I'm talking the new DDR spin-off. Sex Sex Revolution or whatever it's called. 

Ugh, the title is so dumb. But I still want the high score and that one requires you to do all those perfectly timed sex poses to get points. And don't get me wrong, I can get myself off fine. But I can't exactly do a wheelbarrow on my own if you get what I'm saying. 

So yeah, that's my offer. You play Sex Sex-Fuck, I can't even say it. You play *that game* with me. We get the high score and you get some bonus perks. The sensor on the machine only work if we're both naked so you'll get to have a nice look at my boobs. 

And erm, also technically have sex with me. But we're keeping that part platonic. 

Don't get me wrong. You're going to have to fuck me raw if we want to top the board. But it means nothing. I just want the scores. You're...well, not my type. But hey, you're still gonna get off, so it's a win-win. 

Sound fair, player two? 

Yeah, I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to turn this ass down. 

Come on, then. Follow me. 

(pause) 

See? The machine is right out here. It's set up with a couch instead of a dance pad for easy fucking. 

Have you tried it out before? 

Ha, I knew that you'd be too shy. Don't worry. It puts a holographic setting around you so that no one sees you fucking. 

It does have cameras if we want to share any highlights later, but I'm gonna reserve judgment on that one until I know how good you really are. 

And like I said, you have to time stuff exactly right to get the combos. So, I'm gonna be barking orders at you the entire time. If you really want to win, you'd better do what I say. Got it? 

Cool, then I'll let you pick the setting. Just scroll through the holographics until you find one that you like. 

(pause)

Wait, no. Sex on the beach. Really? 

No, not happing. This is a gaming competition. Not an after-school special. Pick something else.

Ohh...post-apocalyptic streets ravaged by giant monsters. Nice. This is way more my style. 

Remember, the game works by sensing your body heat, so you have to get undressed before we start. 

Yeah, I mean now. 

Dude, it's like not a big deal. We're all adults here. And you smell like you shower every day which puts you light years ahead of half the boys in this arcade. 

Sure, fine. Whatever. I'll go first. Anything if we can finally move this along. Just catch my stuff and throw it over there okay? 

Skirt...

Top...

Bra...

Panties...

Ta-Da. 

Mhmm...nice job catching all of that. 

(teasing) But you need to put it down now. You can stare at me later. 

Cool. Now take your fucking clothes already. 

(sighing) Thank you. 

(pause) 

Mhmm...I don't know what you're so shy about. You don't look half bad. 

And you're already hard. I guess I really do give a good show. Let's just hope that you do as well. Are you ready to start? 

Then let me just pop in a token...

And we're good to go. 

It's gonna start off slow. 

*kiss*

Just a couple of kisses. 

*kiss*

But the rhythm is important. 

*kiss*

So, don't lose pace. 

Come on, focus. 

*kiss*

No, no. The timing is still off. 

I said focus. 

*kiss*

Okay, that one was slightly better. 

Keep trying like that. 

*kiss* 

The first combo is coming up. It's just a kiss and a breast grab. I know you can handle that. 

*kissing*

Yeah, good. But just maybe a little easier on the breast grab. 

I know that it's not affecting game points. It just hurts. 

Dude, have you ever touched a girl before? 

Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know. 

Just kiss my neck before we miss the next signal. 

*kissing*

Mhm..oh fuck, I forgot that was one of my spots. 

What? Yeah, I enjoy it. Is that a crime? 

It's a game. It's supposed to be fun. 

*kissing*

Well, fun as long as we win. 

Next combo is coming up. You need to play with my clit while I stroke your cock. Got it? 

Then start now. 

Mhmm...that's it. 

I know it feels good but don't lose focus. 

This is just supposed to warm you up. 

Get you all nice and hard for the real show. 

Mhmm...move your fingers faster. 

It's not for points. I just need to get wetter. 

I want to take your thick hard cock so well. 

Erm, so we can get the high score, I mean. 

Yeah...but you feel good too. 

Mhmm...probably not as good as I feel to you though. 

Do you like my hand stroking you? Making you hard? 

Well, this set is about to end so I hope that you don't enjoy it for too long. 

*kiss*

But, lucky for you, the next one is our first sex combo. 

Don't worry it's easy. 

They always start with missionary. 

Just get on top of me. 

Hurry before we miss it. 

Okay, and let me wrap my legs around you. 

Don't enter yet. 

The timing has to be exactly right. 

3...

2...

1...

Now. 

*gasping*

Okay, that felt better than I thought it would. 

Mhmm...it has been a while. 

Whatever, don't judge me. 

I can tell it's been a while for you too. 

Well, you can't cum yet. We've still got a lot more combos to get through. 

Trust me, I want that high score way more than I want your cum. 

Just try to time your thrust so it's just right. 

The machine can tell...

Mhm..and so can my pussy. 

You have to hit it just right. 

Slowly thrust...

Don't-don't lose focus. 

(annoyed) I'm trying okay? You just feel really good. 

Quick, add some neck kisses so we can complete the combo. 

*kissing*

(panting) Wow, okay? Are you still good? 

Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little horny now...but let's ignore that part. 

The next combo is cowgirl. Think you can handle that? 

Then switch places with me. 

Careful, don't fall off the couch. The monster holographs might get you. 

What? 

Okay, I have no idea if that actually happens. But we'll definitely lose our streak for it. 

So, keep still and let me ride you. 

As soon as it gives me the signal...

I'm going to slide onto you right now... 

Hehe, enjoying the new view? 

Ooh, even better. I get to touch my boobs now.

And make them all hard for you...

As I slide myself up and down on your thick cock. 

And don't worry, babe. I know that my timing is perfect. 

Both for the scores and for your pleasure.

I can feel how excited you're getting. 

But remember..not yet. 

Not when we're racking up this many points. 

Besides, the longer you wait, the longer you can enjoy this view. 

But I'm not going to do all the work. 

You're supposed to touch my boobs now. 

Yeah, it's what the game says. 

Yeah, take over for me. 

Run your hands all over them. 

That's it. Show me what you want. 

Now grab my waist. 

Hold me tight while I really thrust into you. 

Yes, yes. 

Just a little more. 

I know you're close. But keep holding it back. 

Wait, fuck. We hit the extra stage.

They want us to reverse...

Yeah, like reverse cowgirl. 

Don't worry. I've got this. 

Just let me turn myself around. 

And now you can enjoy my sweet ass just like I promised. 

Didn't I tell you that it was fabulous? 

It won't give us any points but I kind of want to wiggle it for you. 

Mhm...just to tease you. 

After all, if we want this win, then we gotta earn it. 

And I need to slide my soaking cunt back onto your cock..

Oh fuck, how do you feel even more amazing? 

I didn't think it was possible. 

But this is a good angle. 

And a nice new view for you. 

Mhmm..you're supposed to spank me. 

It's-it's next on the combo list. 

I don't care how hard. Just got for it. 

*spank*

Yes. yes. 

Do it again when it gives the signal.

*spank*

Harder. 

There are no points to get. I just want it harder. 

*spank*

That's it. 

*spank*

Timing is perfect, babe. 

*spank*

Just one more. 

*spank*

Yes...

Fuck..

We got that combo too. 

We just need one more I promise. Then we'll be unbeatable. 

I know. I'm trying to hold on too. I just need your cock so badly. 

(panting) Okay, okay. Last one is doggy. 

Oh, that's my favorite. 

Fuck, don't tell anyone that I told you that. 

Whatever, it's fine. Let's just get into position again. 

Careful, don't you dare drop me. 

Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying focus. 

Remember we need to cum this time okay? 

But only when it tells us. 

I don't care how badly your cock is throbbing. You have to wait until exactly the right moment. 

Got it? 

Okay then start thrusting again now. 

And make sure that you get it the right hole. 

Oh, fuck. That's definitely the right hole. 

Don't hold back anymore, okay? 

I need to cum too. 

Mhmm...I like it rough.

Just enough to hurt. 

Just enough to make me squirm. 

Yes, yes. Just a little harder. 

Oh, and spank me again? 

Just to make me wetter.

I need to be ready for you. 

And I want all of you inside me.

Come on give it to me. 

Going to take every inch. 

We're going to win. 

We're going to fucking win. 

I just need your cock. 

I need to feel you filling me up. 

Until I can't take anything more. 

And you fuck me raw. 

Soon, babe. 

It's going to give us the prompt. 

Just-

Just let me cum first. 

We'll get more points if I have multiples. 

Yes, yes. I can do it. 

Trust me, with how you feel, I can definitely do it. 

I just need to think about the warmth of your cock. 

Of your cum filling me up. 

Of my wet needy little pussy getting so tight. 

Fuck, tell me when it signals. I'm ready. 

I'm so ready. 

Now? Please tell me that it's now? 

Fuck, yes. Yes.

*orgasm*

No, no. Don't pull out yet. 

I can take more. 

I'm already right on the edge. 

And I want you to cum with me this time. 

Come on, it's what the game wants. 

And it's what I want. 

Your sticky cum inside me. 

As I squeeze my tight little cunt around you. 

Give me that. 

It's-it's give us the signal again. 

Give it to me. 

Give it to me now. 

*orgasm*

(panting) Yes. We did it. We actually fucking did it. 

See what the screen says?

Yeah, that's right. New high score. 

And I bet no one's gonna top that for a while. Not with how good we did. 

Oooh, I'm saving those highlights too. I wanna relive our victory. 

Oh, don't be embarrassed. You should watch it too. You were fucking amazing. 

Um, yeah really you were. Don't let it go to your head or anything, but you can actually show a girl a good time. 

I just-listen, if you ever want to try to beat our score or something, I'm definitely down. 

And if you were want to get coffee, here's my number. 

But don't think I'll hold back in the next tournament though. I'm still definitely kicking your ass.


End file.
